


A Very Risky Heist

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: Virgil and Janus perform a heist, while the enemy is just in the next room. (They are 11 and 5.)From the prompt: “Yeah, yeah. You’re cute. Just stop smiling at me like that.” With Dee and Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827292
Comments: 29
Kudos: 151





	A Very Risky Heist

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [a prompt list I found](https://snowdice.tumblr.com/post/623384141757612032/grumpy-affectionate-starters) on tumblr.

A little hand reached up to tug at Janus’s pant leg. Janus made the mistake of looking down and immediately got slapped in the face with the most potent pout he’d ever seen, just barely beating out the last time Virgil had looked at him like that.

“Jesus Christ,” Janus groaned, quietly enough that Emile couldn’t hear him from the other room. “Shit, fine, fine.”

He was rewarded with a blinding smile and a little dance that meant Virgil was particularly happy, though Janus noticed it didn’t come with its usual “yay” sound considering the five year old also did not want to alert the adult in the living room to what was going on.

“Yeah, yeah,” Janus whispered. “You’re cute. Just stop smiling at me like that.”

Virgil did not stop smiling at him ‘like that.’

Janus gave him a serious look. “Do not try this yourself,” he said in a whisper. “Do you understand me?”

Virgil nodded, and Janus wasn’t sure if he should believe him, but he still quietly stepped over to the kitchen counter that was below the desired cabinet. He put his hands on the countertop, glanced one more time in the direction of the living room where their warden for the evening sat hopefully oblivious, and then hoisted himself up. His knees landed on the edge of the countertop and he slowly moved his hands to lean against the cabinet. He scooted around a bit on his knees and then slowly opened the cabinet. The goal was on the top shelf so he had to carefully stand up so he could reach it.

He returned to his knees and silently handed their prize to Virgil, who kindly did not snatch it and run away, but waited for Janus, practically vibrating as he bounced up and down on the balls of his feet. Janus closed the cabinet and then scooted off the counter with barely a sound.

“In the yard,” Janus instructed softly.

Virgil nodded seriously and turned to the back door.

Emile was very suspicious when the boys claimed to not be hungry for dinner. He was proven correct when he checked the cabinet to find the bag of milk chocolate chips missing.


End file.
